Star Wars Rebels: My take
by Tsang05
Summary: Basically, My take on SWR. Main pairing would be ezrabine, but don't expect too much fluff for the first few chapters. Starts at season 1 and is sort of cannon compliant at first. Diverges later on. One difference is a slightly stronger and mature Ezra. [Pending a bit of reworking]
1. Chapter 1

A lone figure gazes from a tower, surrounded by endless grassy plains. In the distance lay a city, the largest and most important on Lothal. It wasn't the most modernised, nor was it the richest planet, but to this young man, it was home. The beautiful scenery, the easy-going people and the atmosphere was what made Lothal stand out, at least previously. Not everything was perfect on this "backwater", but life was great!

Until they came.

As he watched the sun rise over Lothal city, or capital city as many in this region of space called it, 15 year-old Ezra Bridger stood atop the abandoned Comm tower in deep thought. His life was not necessarily the best. He'd been robbed of his parents, a proper childhood and, as far as he knew, his future. He, like the rest of Lothal had a strong sense of resentment and contempt for The Empire. These imps showed up and subjugated the planet with little resistance, exploiting its resources, people and location for their own selfish desires.

They ruled with an iron fist. Prominent members of the old government and outspoken pro-independence figures were exiled, imprisoned, killed or "had an accident". Among them were Ezra's parents and friends. Now, the empire is targeting farmers and the working class. The people of Lothal, forced to aid or be the ragdolls of this empire. The corruption and looting, the draconian crackdown, the horrible reforms that were degrading Lothal. And at the nexus of it all, the Empire.

A gentle "mew" brought him out of his musings. Looking over, he saw something that made him smile. A single wild Lothcat, sitting on the fence smiling gently at him. Lothcats, when they don't want to scratch you to death for whatever reason, are really cute and gentle. They usually don't openly strutt up to people and interact. Most would even hiss or growl at some common folk. It was pretty amusing when those "common folk" were actually imps, but still, Lothcats are a little reclusive and are both adored and considered an annoyance by Lothalians

For some reason, Ezra had no problem with interacting with these furballs. He was really good at making friends with them, and they provided some company. He chuckled and reached out to stroke the little critter behind the ear.

"How did you get up here, little guy?" He asked. Sometimes he gets the feeling that they could actually understand him. _Well that's stupid_ he thought, _Lothcats can't understand what people are saying._

If only he knew how wrong he was

All of a sudden, Ezra felt something coming. He didn't know what it was, just that it's rather sinister. This has been happening a lot lately, and usually after he gets this feeling or sense or whatever it was, imperials and/or other unfriendly folks arrive. Apparently the Lothcat felt something as well as it tensed up, glaring at the sky and growling. Ezra looked up just in time to see an Imperial Star Destroyer enter Lothal's orbit, before positioning itself above the capital. The roar of TIE and Shuttle engines penetrates the relative silence as they flew down towards the city.

Ezra sighed and went downstairs to head to the capital. _I wonder what kind of ruckus I can cause the imps this time. Might as well seeing as I need to get something to eat._ Ezra's only source of food was what little he can steal, salvage, or bargain with what he stole. Hey, he grew up on the streets with nobody to take him in, don't judge. He'd given up any hope that his life would ever change, believing he'll forever be a street rat, resigned to the fact that Lothal would never be free. Little did he knew that everything was about to change.

***So that's it for the first chapter. Sorry for any cringe in this one. It's my first time writing fanfics and my first time using docs to write one. Please r&r and tell me what you think, your suggestions and improvements that could be done. Cheers!***

***A/N: Ezra is actually fourteen years old and starts out as 5 foot 7 inches in this story, but is turning 15 in a few months time, on empire day. He will get taller in case you're wondering and I will add more of that in later chapters. He also still wears that horrid orange jumpsuit but I will be changing that i n later chapters.***


	2. Chapter 2

"I thought you said something like this is worth at least 200 credits!" Ezra yelled, clutching a worn out blaster.

So, earlier he had managed to slip into a cantina (somehow fooling the dimwitted bartender into thinking he was 19 when asked about his age). He struck gold, managing to steal an old blaster pistol from a drunk and nearly unconscious sleemo. Good god, did that guy smell like crap and booze. They all did in that grimy watering hole. But if it meant being able to get something valuable (i.e through gambling and stealing) then it was worth it. Sadly, the pawnbroker didn't think so.

"Are you kidding me kid? This thing's ancient. Not to mention it's so battered and worn out, I'm surprised it didn't blow up or backfire!" He said, examining the weapon. "I'll give you 50 for the parts I _ca__n _salvage. But this thing ain't worth a few hundred."

Ezra grumbled. All day long he had been staking out, trying his best to look unassuming. He barely managed to get into that cantina, let alone sneak out with a blaster pistol stolen in plain view of at least a couple of scavengers, bounty hunters and criminals. And now this kriffing asshole was offering to pay less that a quarter of that sum. _Although, 50 credits would still be enough for a couple of days worth of jogans, _he thought to himself

"Alright fine" he relented with a large sigh, "here, have the bla-" but was cut short by the sound of comm chatter and loud footsteps. Looking over, he saw an imperial patrol, along with what looked like an officer, strutting down the street, harassing a couple of street vendors as they went. His eyes widened in panic. Sure, the imps on Lothal were very dim and incompetent at times, but that doesn't mean they would overlook a blaster being pawned by a teen.

Evidently, the pawnbroker thought so to, as the next thing Ezra knew, he was shoved out of the shop, with the sound of a shutter falling and the door locking being heard.

"Sorry kid! Come back another day!"

Ezra was stunned for a moment before registering that the imps were still headed his way. He dove into a nearby alleyway and hid behind some crates, observing them harass a few more traders, before walking down the opposite alley. _That's odd, _Ezra thought, _That just leads to a residential district. There isn't anything in or around there which is of value for those greedy bastards. There's only that-._

Ezra's eyes widened at the sudden thought. _Could they be heading to-? No there's no reason for a simple patrol to head **t****here**_, he assured himself. Nevertheless, intrigued by the possibility, he followed them.

He turned out to be right. Tailing them closely, he saw them stopping outside an abandoned house. One with a bunch of messages written across the walls by the empire warning people to stay away. The reason? This was the home of Ephraim and Mira Bridger. Known outspoken anti-imperial orators.

And parents of Ezra Bridger.

As he watched, Ezra couldn't help but feel miserable. It was here, 8 years ago, as his parents shoved him into the secret basement, that the empire found them. His parents shut the entrance to the basement and hid it from view. Ezra just sat in the dark, crying silently as he heard his parents being taken away. A few hours later, believing they were gone, Ezra crawled out of the basement, tears still streaming down his face. He ran. As fast as he could away from the house. A few days later, when he came back to collect what possessions he could from the house, he was caught by a patrol and, quite literally, thrown out and into a nearby alley. He made a few more attempts to salvage some things, each time being or nearly being caught by the untimely appearance of a patrol nearby.

Ezra was broken out of his reverie when a few troopers came out through the door pushing a crate. He felt his blood boil as he identified the contents as several of his parents possessions. A few WESTARs, paperback books, several holodisks and some small, sculpted objects.

"Sir, this is the last of the valuables we could find," Ezra heard one trooper say.

"Excellent," the officer replied as he examined the countless objects. "No need to write any report on this, captain. There's no need for anyone to know" he added, picking up a sculpted Lothcat. "These are really marvellous. Perhaps I should keep them. They're simply too good to be sold,"

Ezra could feel himself shaking with anger. _This sleemo thinks he could waltz into the house, loot my stuff and sell them? Who the KRIFF does he think he is, claiming my parents stuff as his_ _own?_. When he eventually stopped fuming, he realised they had just left. Cursing to himself, he made to follow them. Screw his hunger, he was getting his stuff back.

As he followed the patrol, however, he was distracted by something happening in along the adjacent street. Another patrol, this time with 2 officers were harassing a Gotal trader.

"Your identification, NOW!" The lump of pale fat for an officer yelled

Ezra looked over and saw that the patrol he was tailing was headed in the direction of the main square. He let out a sigh. He could get his stuff later, right now he has a tradesman to help out.

"I'm just trying to sell some Jogans!" The tradesman pleaded

The other officer replied "All trade MUST be registered with the empire,"

_ bullshit_

The tradesman looked the second officer dead in the eye. "I remembered what it was like before. Before you and your wretched forsaken empire showed up and ruined Lothal like the rest of the galaxy!" He spat. His words reverberating in the air as people gasped and stared in shock and sympathy. Shocked because he openly insulted an officer, and sympathy for what was about to happen next.

The second officer, a tall and gaunt man, pulled out his comm. "This is LRC-01. I'm bringing in a citizen under the charge of treason"

"Copy that LRC-01. Dispatch to cellblock AA-33," the operator replied, as 2 troopers seized the tradesman and the buff officer took his basket of jogans

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" The trader yelled in despair.

"Oh yeah?" The fat lard replied, munching on one of the jogans, "And who's gonna stop us? You? You?" He added, pointing to random passersby, who all promptly shook their heads and went back to what they were doing.

While the two officers were sneering, Ezra walked past unassumingly and snatched the fat idiot's comm. He smiled, this was going to be fun

As the officers followed the troopers, the comm on the gaunt officer's belt chimed.

"All officers to the main square! We have a code red emergency!"

The gaunt officer (whose name Ezra later found out was Aresko) sighed, "Today's your lucky day, Lothal scum," as the troopers escorting the tradesman threw him to the ground and the fat officer (whose name was grint) dropped the entire basket of jogans on his head, before leaving for the main square.

Ezra smirked as the imps fell for his "code red". Seriously, how dumb could they get? As they left Ezra walked towards the tradesman as he took out the comm and continued to say "Stay on alert, this is a code red!".

"Thank you," the Gotal trader said, offering a Jogan. Ezra took it and climbed up onto a nearby rooftop and headed to the main square.

The trader could not believe it. One moment, he was going to get incarcerated for years, the next this boy helps him out of his sticky situation. Rarely anyone showed this kind of kindness on Lothal. Not since the empire took over.

As he gathered up the jogans on the floor, he had only one thought running through his mind. _Who is that kid?_

Ezra watched as the imps rushed into the main square gasping for breath and ready to fight, only to find it nothing wrong. He watched as lard-ass walked over to the commander (who Ezra then realised was the same guy who looted his parents' house) and asked, "What's the situation?"

"What do you mean?

" YOU CALLED IN A BLEEDIN' CODE RED!"

"No I didn't? I'm supposed to transport these crates-"(Ezra looked to where he was pointing and saw the crate with his parents' stuff) "-back to base,"

"Well get them loaded then!"

It was all Ezra could do to hold back his laughter. _Messing with bucketheads never gets old,_ he thought to himself,_ Now how do I get that crate?_

Suddenly Ezra got _that_ feeling again. Though this time it wasn't sinister. It was sort of calling to him. "Well that's weird" he said aloud. Curious, he turned to where it, whatever it was, was calling to him. He spotted a man with shoulder pads (or whatever they're called) and brown hair tied into a short ponytail. He ducked down so as to avoid being seen by this man when he looked around. As he peered over the rooftop, he saw this man walk over to an alley and tapped his holster 2 times. A big purple figure walked out. Ezra's eyes widened, realising it was a Lasat. He had heard about them, and if the rumours were true, they were massacred by the empire.

Ezra watched as the man walked over to a Mandalorean in colourful armour before doing the same thing. This time she walked past one of the speeder bikes and toss something before casually strolling away. Ezra suddenly realised what was going on and braced himself. Sure enough, the bike exploded in a large fireball, sending a shockwave that nearly knocked Ezra off the building. Recovering from the explosion, he saw the imps panicking.

"GET THOSE CRATES OUT OF HERE, NOW. KEEP THEM SECURE AT ALL COSTS!" One of the officers ordered.

_At all costs, huh? , _Ezra thought with a smile, _I kinda like the sound of that!_

***A/N: So this is the 2nd chapter. 1.7k words long! Yay!(internally crying). So due to upcoming exams, I would probably upload 1 more chapter next week before going silent for a while til' they're over. So please be understanding and patient. Please also r&r and tell me what you think! Cheers**!


	3. Chapter 3

***Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars rebels***

* * *

"Much appreciated, you two!" Ezra yelled before reversing into a patrol

So, what happened? Well, Ezra tried to pursue the bikes (and their cargo) discreetly. In other words, jumping from rooftop to rooftop like a madman in plain sight of the now panicking imps. His idea was to jump the imp commandeering the bike with _his_ crate and get the kriffing hell out of there. Kinda dumb, isn't it? At least that was his impromptu strategy until a rusty, old speeder blocked the alley the bikes were escaping through. And the driver? The bearded, ponytailed guy from the square.

In a blink of an eye, all 3 drivers were mowed down, with the squad of bucketheads sent to investigate the blaster fire meeting the same fate (I.e a blaster bolt to the face or, poor bastards, having their skulls cracked by an angry Lasat). Ezra, taking advantage of the confusion of the brief, one-sided skirmish, leaped down onto one of the bikes (how was he not shot?) and just as the last imp got knocked out.

Knocking down (and possibly killing) the incompetent patrol, Ezra took off down another alley, using the route he knew would get him out of the city quickly. As he was driving though, reality set in.

_I should've thought this through_ Ezra mused_. I could've just stunned them with the slingshot and detach the crate_. He REALLY wanted to slap himself for that. Not only is he on the run from the imps, but also a group of pirates who just dispatched an entire squad of imps in mere seconds.

_Are they pirates though_? a side of Ezra's mind inquired. Ezra had to admit, something about them didn't seem to add up. Something was telling him that they weren't pirates or bandits. _No_. Ezra told himself. _They can't possibly not be pirates. Nobody else would do such a thing here. Right_?

If only he was aware of just how wrong he was.

His musings were cut short, however, when he felt the bike, and the crates behind him, shake. Looking over, his heart dropped like a stone as he saw that the Mandalorian from the bombing had jumped on the crates. He couldn't read her expression due to her helmet, but if he had to guess, she was probably livid.

"Pretty gutsy move, kid!" She spat, pulling a WESTAR on Ezra. He gulped. Mandalorians were revered and feared for their ferocity and heartlessness, and here was one of them, with a blaster pointed at his temple. He could see her finger tense and the trigger.

But she hesitated, or at least that's what he thought. And that split-second's hesitation was all he needed

_If_ _they want their crates so badly, they could have them, just not mine_. He thought as he leaned back and whipped out the old blaster he stole and aimed at the coupling between his crate and the ones she was kneeling on. _Please_ _don't blow up in my face_

Thankfully, as he pulled the trigger, a red bolt shot out of the barrel and dislodged the other 2 crates from the bike. He watched as the Mando looked visibly confused as the crates slowed, before hearing her yell "If the big guy catches you, he'll end you. Good luck!"

_Oh I bet he_ _will_ he mused _I__F he catches me,_ he added as he turned onto the adjacent street, only to see a hastily set up, makeshift barricade with a squad of 4 troopers behind it, weapons raised at the oncoming speeder. Ezra's eyes widened, before hardening with resolve as he whipped out his blaster again and shot 4 bolts in rapid succession. He could feel the grimy and overused blaster heat up after the 4th shot, but thankfully every shot found their mark, as the 4 troopers crumpled to the ground. He smashed through the barrier, luckily not damaging the speeder bike in any way.

It was then he took notice of his pursuers-the bearded, ponytailed guy and the Lasat, both commandeering the other 2 speeder bikes with their cargo still attached.

As they pursued Ezra out of the city, they were in turn pursued by two imperial speeder bikes.

"Karabast!", the Lasat yelled as the imperial bike's blasterfire scorched his crates.

Ezra, meanwhile, was internally shitting himself. Who wouldn't if they were being pursued by briggans, and then the empire shows up? He jumped as a single bolt hit the bike's engine.

" Well that ain't good!" As the now smoking bike was shaking violently from side-to-side. The bike lurched suddenly to the left, sending itself, and Ezra, flying. Amazingly, Ezra managed to regain control and steer the bike down onto the adjacent lane, swerving left to right to avoid incoming traffic. All the while, being noticed by a certain ponytailed man.

He looked back just in time to see the Lasat using his bo-rifle to dispatch the driver of one bike, before the ponytailed man threw a grenade to the other driver.

Who caught it.

Ezra could almost palm his face. How dumb could the bucketheads get? Sure enough, an explosion of epic proportions engulfed the other bike, and with it the dimwitted driver.

As the Lasat caught up with his ponytailed companion, the Lasat saw his signal. Knowing what it meant, he rolled his eyes and gave the thumbs-up, before slowing down his bike. After all that just happened, he wanted nothing more than to skin the lothrat alive! But he orders were orders. As he stops by the crates that his partner had uncoupled, he couldn't help but growl. "If Kanan catches that kid, I will END him"

* * *

Ezra sped up so as to lose his pursuers, only for the ponytailed stranger to steer his bike over the barrier before coming to a stop, forcing Ezra to follow suit.

"Look, I already gave up the other two crates to your Mando friend. You could have those, but you can't have this crate." Ezra said exasperated.

"Hahah, good joke kid but that's not how it works"

"You have no idea how much the contents of this crate mean to me!"

"I don't have to. I've got plans for that crate, bud. So today's not your day."

But as he said that, Ezra looked over this "pirate"'s shoulder to see a TIE fighter diving towards them.

" The day ain't over yet!" Ezra said, before driving off the highway.

It was then that the "pirate noticed the shrill screeching of TIE fighter sirens above him. "Oh, wonderful."

Ezra watched as the "pirate" escaped the explosion that engulfed the bike moments later. Smirking, he drove back onto the highway.

"See ya around!" He yelled, before speeding away. As he neared the end of the expressway, however, he heard loud screeching coming from behind him. "Oh kriff" he thought, as the ground around him was sprayed with TIE fire.

"Come on" he muttered as he drove back off the highway and towards his tower, "Just a little further!"

Just then, a lucky shot hits the engine and explodes, sending Ezra flying. Thankfully, the crate was intact, as Ezra noted whilst he struggled to regain his bearings. His eyes widened in horror as the reality set in. He was out in the open, nowhere to run or hide, and with a TIE fighter swooping down towards him. He braced himself for the inevitable.

Only for the TIE to to be engulfed in a huge ball of fire. He spun around to see the "pirate" from earlier standing on an old freighter's ramp hovering several metres above the ground.

"Want a ride?" The man offered. Ezra remained silent. He could see more TIEs incoming, and he did not particularly want to become target practice. On the other hand, he did not want to surrender the crate to these guys.

"You got a better option, kid? Come on!" He yelled.

Ezra sighed, between pirates and becoming target practice, he'd choose the pirates. He ran over to the crate.

"Leave the crate, it'll never make it! Come on!"

_Like hell I'm leaving my parent's stuff here_! Ezra thought as he activated the levitation (or whatever mode they called it) on the crate, before running towards the freighter, pushing it with all his might.

As the first bursts of neon green blasterfire left the barrels of the TIEs' phasers, Ezra, Listening to what that "feeling" was telling him, jumped… with the crate.

Astonishingly, despite the crate's weight and the height of the ramp from the ground, Ezra managed, just barely, to land on the ramp with the crate, to the amazement of the ponytailed stranger.

"Woah," He muttered, before helping Ezra, and the crate, onto the ship. He had only seen a few people make a jump like that, all of whom were...long gone. _Just who is this kid_?

Only when the ramp was finally shut, did Ezra register the looks he was getting. The Lasat and the Mando appeared to be glaring at him. The ponytailed stranger, on the other hand, was giving him a curious look.

"Keep an eye on our friend here," The ponytailed man said, before climbing the ladder.

* * *

The man climbed onto the bridge of the ship, only to be met with a familiar, chastising voice.

"You said this was a routine op. What happened down there?"

The speaker was a female Twi'lek, evidently the captain of the ship. She wasn't the only one with criticism though.

"Whomp. Whomp whomp, whomp"

"Chopper, please. It's been a busy morning," the man deadpanned to the old, and possibly senile (but don't tell it that), C1 astromech's grumbling.

"He has a point, love. We've got 4 TIEs on our tail,"

"Hera, how about a little less attitude and a little more altitude?" The man replied, not noticing the mischievous glint in the Twi'lek, Hera's, eyes as he said that. She pulled back hard on the controls and tugged them to the right, sending the ship into a sudden upward spin. The force of which throwing the man into his seat

"WHa-WOAH-!" **THUD**. "Ugh… if I didn't know better, I'd say you did that on purpose." The man grumbled.

"If you knew better, we wouldn't be in this situation. Seriously Kanan, what happened?"

Sighing in resignation, the man, Kanan, nodded his head to the security camera footage of the cargo hold. "He did,"

* * *

"I said this crate belongs to me!"

"No it's not, it's ours! We have plans for these crates!"

"I'm sure you don't have plans for this one! You have no idea what's in there or just how important it is to me!"

"Oh, we know what's inside, and it's not important to YOU as much as it is to US, you filthy stealing lothrat!"

"This coming from a pirate!"

"We're not pirates! You have no idea who we are, what it is we do or why we do it!"

"And I don't want to! I just want off this damn burner. With my stuff!"

"Oh believe me, I would love nothing more than to toss you out. WHILE IN FLIGHT!"

* * *

"A kid tripped you up? Must be some kid! He sounds impressive!"

"You're not thinking what I think you're thinking?" Kanan said, his expression contorting into a frown.

"He held onto a crate whilst facing off against a squad of stormtroopers,'

"He's a street rat!" Kanan retorted, "He's wild, selfish, reckless, dangerous and-...gone?" He trailed off, noticing that said "street rat" was no longer in view of the camera.

* * *

The ship lurched violently as a burst of TIE fire struck the hull of the corellian VCX-100 freighter. In the cargo bay, the lurch caused the Lasat to fall…

On top of Ezra.

"Get off! Can't… Breathe!" Ezra gasped out.

"I'm not that heavy in this gravity," The Lasat replied sheepishly as he pried himself off of Ezra.

"The weight is part of it, but also the smell!" Ezra blurted out, before instantly regretting it.

"You don't like the air in here, eh? Well, fine! I'LL GIVE YA YOUR OWN ROOM!" The Lasat attempted to grab Ezra's legs. On instinct, Ezra scrambled up, dodging the Lasat's fists as he tried to knock Ezra out, before giving the Lasat a powerful kick to the nose. The Lasat was knocked back by the sudden kick. He was stunned for a few moments, which Ezra took advantage of, getting in a few more punches and kicks before restraining him to the ground.

"Easy there kid!" The Mandalorian girl said as she whipped out both of her WESTARs. Inwardly, she was mildly impressed. Not everyone could dodge or even hit Zeb-the Lasat-so hard that he's stunned. Nonetheless, she was supposed to keep an eye on him. "Let him go." She added firmly.

But before he could retort, the Lasat managed to get free. Ezra found himself grabbed by the collar, before thrown into a locker (or whatever it was).

* * *

Kanan's voice chimed through the intercomm. "Zeb, Sabine, where's the kid?,"

"Don't worry, boss," Zeb, the Lasat, replied. "He's in- oh no" he trailed off as he opened the door to the cabinet, to find it empty with the vent open. "Uhhh…"

"Zeb, where's the kid?" Kanan demanded urgently. "What happened to him? Where did he go?!"

"Well ... he's still in the ship" Zeb nervously replied. A series of thuds were heard coming from the vents just then.

"Oh, he's in the ship alright!" Sabine muttered exasperatedly.

Back on the ship's cockpit, Hera heard the thuds loud and clearly. She couldn't help but smirk at the implication. "Very creative," she said, just as kanan palmed his face at the Lasat's slip-up. "Kinda like someone I used to know,"

* * *

As Ezra was crawling, a burst of TIE fire struck the shielded hull once more, shaking the whole ship and knocking Ezra out of the vents. Getting up, he saw that he was in some sort of gun turret, looking out at-

"Space," he whispered to himself, in awe at the black void and the many stars in front of him. "I'm in space," A loud screech was heard just then and he looked on in horror at the oncoming TIEs. _And I'm about to die!_

Suddenly, Ezra got _that_ feeling again. This time it was… telling him to shoot? Ezra didn't question it, though. Between a painful death in space and aiding some pirates, the choice was obvious.

_How does this thing work?_ He wondered. That feeling got stronger as he sat down on the seat and it was almost as if it was instructing him how to operate it

Listening to it, Ezra flicked a few switches, before rotating the gun and pulling the trigger. To his own surprise, he managed to hit 3 out of the current 6 TIEs within seconds. So stunned that he did not notice a certain mandalorian rushing towards him

"Nice shot kid, but that's my seat!" She spoke, before literally tossing him out of the chair. Ezra wanted to retort, but no words escaped his mouth. The mandalorian (Sabine) no longer wore her helmet. To say she was pretty would be an understatement, she was downright gorgeous! She had multicolored hair, dark blue bordering on indigo with brown tips, light brown eyes and lightly tanned skin. He was no expert, heck, he barely even thought of girls before now (his main focus was on surviving and not getting mobbed or mugged by greedy criminals), but Ezra's mind, she was one of if not the most beautiful woman in the galaxy! After a few seconds of staring though, Ezra shoved that thought to the back of his head and voiced his irritation at the moniker she used.

"Hey, I was just trying to help. And don't call me 'kid', I'm almost fifteen!" He voiced, before being grabbed by the shoulder and spun around by an angry Lasat.

"Well you can call me Garazeb Orrelios. And YOU aren't supposed to be here, _kid_." He growled.

Ezra could almost feel a vein popping on his forehead. "Oh yeah? Well what're ya gonna do, wookie? Shove me into a locker like last time?"

"I am NOT a Wookie!"

"Well you're heavy enough and hairy enough to be one, although you're definitely stinkier than one,"

The expression on the Lasat's face was well worth the repercussions of his taunts. He was almost instantly picked up and thrown out of the turret, before being grabbed by the collar once more and dragged back to the cargo hold.

* * *

_Hours later_

"Hang on," Zeb irately stated while examining the crate with Ezra's stuff,"this wasn't in the manifest!" He added, examining a sculpted lothcat (how were those sculptures still intact?). "Not complaining though, this is quite neat!"

"Oh wow! I didn't know they still produced stuff like these!" Sabine said, holding up an old, clone wars era WESTAR and an antique blaster pistol.

"They don't," Ezra said, "Those were taken from…an abandoned house. The owners...no longer stayed there, and left their stuff behind. At least, until one of the greedy imps decided to drop by," he added. A pained and miserable expression on his face briefly appeared on his face, before becoming neutral. This however, did not go unnoticed by the mandalorian and the ponytailed stranger.

"Let me guess, you knew them?" Kanan asked, his expression softening a little at the implication of the phrase "no longer stayed there".

"Gahh, who cares? One man's trash is another man's treasure! This stuff is up for grabs! I don't mind keeping this!" Zeb smugly said. What happened next stunned everyone in the room

In a flash, Ezra delivered a massive punch to Zeb, his eyes blazing with cold fury. He delivered another, and another, eventually pinning him to the wall and pulling the stolen, old blaster on Zeb's temple.

"LISTEN HERE, ya filthy PIRATE! I don't know WHO YOU THINK YOU ARE, but THIS STUFF belongs to MY PARENTS!" Ezra spat, receiving a small gasp from sabine and a wide-eyed stare from Kanan, "THEY TOOK THEM AWAY for merely SPEAKING OUT against them! THESE are the LAST THINGS I HAVE of them. And I'll be DAMNED to let any of my stuff, My PARENT'S stuff, be taken by GREEDY MARAUDER PIRATES!"

"Look around, kid!" Zeb growled,"You ain't getting off the ship with this stuff. Heck you ain't getting out of this alive!" He added, panic starting to seep into his voice as Ezra pressed the scorched muzzle into his temple

"Then I'll bloody well take you with me!" Ezra growled, his finger tightening around the trigger.

"Alright that's enough! Zeb, Sabine, let the kid have his stuff," Kanan said firmly

"But Kanan-"

"No. We already got what we came for. No reason to take the kid's stuff as well. Kid, release him or you'll regret it" he added, nodding to Ezra.

With a final glare, Ezra released Zeb, before turning to "kanan". "If you don't mind me asking, what else was in the crates?"

"Food, munitions and blasters. Why?" Kanan replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Hmm, valuable currency for the right people, eh?"

Kanan felt a smile tugging at his lips. "Not exactly the reason why we took them, but you have quite a keen eye, kid

Ezra shrugged "You don't survive 8 years living on the streets having to contend with pickpockets, criminals and gangsters if you don't read between the lines and recognise things."

"Fair enough. Kanan Jarrus, these are my subordinates, Garazeb Orrelios and Sabine Wren," kanan introduced.

"Whomp whomp whoooooommmpp," Chopper beeped(?) out.

"And this is our rusty, deranged droid, Chopper," Kanan groaned, jumping when chopper shocked him "Hey!"

Chopper started laughing, before going off in a stream of code.

* * *

"So, you're the kid Kanan was talking about," Hera said

"Ezra Bridger. Where are we going, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Back to Lothal," Hera said nonchalantly.

"Say WHAT?" Ezra exclaimed,"I thought we were chased out of there just a few hours ago. They'll sure to be looking for us. If you go back there now-"

"Don't worry about it," Hera replied calmly," The ghost can scramble its own signature. We'll make it through unnoticed,"

Sure enough, their arrival on Lothal went without a hitch. Although, they weren't returning to the capital

"What is this place?" Ezra asked , taking in the heart-wrenching scene in front of him as the ghost touched down.

"This is what the locals call 'Tarkintown'" Sabine told him through her helmet. "They named it after Grand moff Tarkin. His policies are the reason why these people are here," she added as they pushed the crates of fruits to the settlement. "Many of these folks lost their jobs and their livelihoods because of the empire and were left to rot here. We're just trying to help out as best we can,"

Sure enough, the residents came over in a heartbeat, gratefully taking some fruit. One rodian was so relieved, he thanked Ezra over and over again.

"Thank them," Ezra said, gesturing to Sabine and Zeb, "I didn't do anything," he added, smiling sheepishly

His expression turned to one of sadness after the rodian walked away though. _I didn't do anything_

* * *

***A/N: Finally, another chapter! I am not even gonna bother checking how many words it was, all I know is that it was a lot and this chapter was overdue. Sorry for posting this one late. I wouldn't be posting anymore until the exams are over, so please remain patient. I hope you have enjoyed the story so far, and I'll see ya next time! Kudos to Spectre6, who has been a major supporter of this fic and was the first person to follow this story! Cheers!***


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own star wars rebels. Just t****he modifications made**.

* * *

"Not too good at following directions, huh?" Sabine queried as Ezra strolled into the break room.

"Nope, not really. You?" He retorted, hoping she did not notice the cube he was trying to hide.

OK, rewind a bit. So Ezra felt that unusual feeling _again _(seems to be happening a lot today, eh?). He still wasn't sure what it was. Sure, it did save his bacon several times recently, but it also landed him, on a ship, with a bunch of briggans, which happened to include a mandalorean, an oversized purple monong, and a murderous droid. Ezra, letting his curiosity get the better of him, went back onto the ship to find the source.

And _of course_, though nobody in this galaxy knew what it was, Murphy's law just had to act (Murphy, you sneaky son of a bantha, messing in other galaxies). Following the "feeling", Ezra found himself breaking into a crew quarter.

* * *

"_Okay? Where is it coming from?" He mumbled to himself, shutting his eyes and trying to focus on this 'feeling'. Again, he could hear the faint sound associated with this "feeling". It was almost like...singing? And this time it came from a drawer under the bunk. Curious, he slowly pulled it open to reveal…_

_An ornate cube, albeit quite vintage and, if he were to be honest with himself, mildly beautiful. He could feel this 'feeling' radiating off of it. He stashed it away, making a mental note to examine it more closely later on. He was about to leave, but he paused. He could still feel that 'feeling', but this time it was stronger. And it seemed to come from the drawer. "Well, that's weird," he mumbled, "There isn't anything else in-nevermind," He gave the drawer a strong tug, revealing a hidden compartment. He could make out that this object was some kind of gadget from the part that was jutting out, though it wasn't like anything he had seen. Before he could inspect it any further, he heard the doors slide open and a voice saying, "Anything interesting?"_

* * *

Turns out, it was Kanan's cabin. And though he didn't show it, Ezra was pretty certain he was seething with anger. He had just severely pissed off two of the 'pirates', one of them being the leader and the other a humongous brute of a monong. Not good odds for his survival. And if he isn't careful, he'll get caught by another carrying an ornate cube, most likely pissing her off. Galaxy life 101: never piss off a mandalorean

Sabine huffed at his response. "Never been my specialty,"

"Who are you people?" Ezra blurted out. "You don't exactly seem like pirates or thieves. Hell, you even helped an entire settlement. And that wasn't the first time, was it?" The images of the starving and displaced residents were still fresh in his mind.

"We're not exactly anything," she replied, "I guess you can say we're a crew, a team. In some ways, family, I guess,"

"Family, huh?" Ezra mumbled

Sabine's eyes widened. Shit. How could she forget? She didn't mean to tug at a nerve. Family was no doubt a touchy subject with this kid. How could she be so tactless?

"Hey," she said, getting Ezra to look up, "I lost my real family to the empire too. I know what it's like to have nobody look out for you. Nobody to stand by you. I know that feeling of anguish, pain and sorrow. But you can't just sit around and wallow in despair. You don't have to move on, but sometimes you just have to accept what happened and strive on. I know it sounds cliché, but don't let it get you down. Don't give up hope,"

The kid's mood, Ezra, Sabine reminded herself, appeared to lighten a bit at her words. Just then, the door slid open and wouldn't ya know it, zeb lumbers through with chopper right behind him.

"Kanan wants us in the common room," He states, glaring at Ezra (who remained unfazed), "He tries anything, sound the alarm," he added to the droid, "Or shoot him,"

"Whomp whomp whoooommmpp," chopper shot back with obvious sass, sarcasm and impertinence. Y'know, droid stuff. Not that the Lasat could understand.

"Yeah, whatever. Now shush!" He growled, before walking out. Ezra, meanwhile, had a small smile, being able to roughly understand the droid's insult, again due to his many years on the streets. His smile faded as he thought back to that day 8 years ago. His mind traveled to the short conversation with Sabine and her words of encouragement. Sure, they were a little cliché, but somehow, he could tell that she really meant what she said. Pulling himself back out of his thoughts, he noticed Sabine about to leave, the lasat probably having already left

"Hey," he said. Sabine halted, turning her head ever so slightly, and peering out of the corner of her eyes. _Beautiful _Ezra absentmindedly thought, before shutting that away. "Thanks," He managed to get out.

"No problem," Sabine replied, turning around and walking out of the room, a small genuine smile plastered on her face (Though Ezra can't exactly see it). Ezra meanwhile, found himself genuinely smiling as well, something which the senile droid took note of.

"Whomp," Chopper grunted, bumping into Ezra, "Whomp whomp whomp, whomp whomp whoooommmpp," roughly translated as "Hey, what are you smiling at, you meatbag?"

Ezra proceeded to glare at the rustbucket. "Shut it, you rusty glob of grease,"

"Whomp whomp whomp whomp waa whomp" (Don't even think about it, you accident. She wants nothing to do with you)

"Who are you calling an accident?"

"Waa waa whomp wa whomp whomp. Waa-waaa whomp. Whomp whomp whaa waaa whomp," (You obviously. Why else would they abandon you and leave you on the streets? Looking at you now, they probably made the right choice)

"You wanna repeat that, greasecan?"

"Whomp whomp whomp whomp whomp. Whomp, whomp whaa waa whomp whoomp" (you heard me, accident. What are you deaf AND stupid?)

"My parents did not abandon me, you greasecan! Shut it!"

"Whoomp, waa whomp whomp whomp-whomp. Whoompp, whomp?" (Yeah they did. And what're you gonna do about it?)

"How about I shoot you?" Ezra shot back, grabbing one of his parent's old pistols. (He valued his life and got rid of the stolen blaster). Before he could unholster it however, chopper whipped out his taser and shocked Ezra, before grabbing his blaster and charging out of the room. Ezra swore. "GET BACK HERE, YOU RUSTBUCKET!"

Chopper merely laughed and took off. Ezra followed suit, grabbing a wrench on the way. He charged through a doorway where he presumed the droid escaped through.

Only to find it empty. Cursing to himself, he made to leave, before halting. He could hear voices coming from the other side of one door. Intrigued, he walked over and leaned against the other door.

"...acquired the flight plans of an imperial transport carrying wookies,"

"Many of these wookies were soldiers for the old republic. They were some of the best,"

"I owe those walking carpets. They saved some of my people,"

"Mine too,"

"We only have a tight window to save 'em. They're being taken to an unknown slave labour camp. Once they reach, we won't be able to find them. I have a plan, but-"

"WHOMP WHOMP!"

_THAT LITTLE SHIT! _Ezra spun around to find the old astromech right behind him. Chopper spun and made for the exit, but Ezra pounced on him, wrestling his blaster from the droid. Chopper zapped him again in response. To which Ezra, disregarding the inevitable pain, gave chopper a hard kick. He felt his foot ache, but looked on in satisfaction as chopper was lifted off its legs and actually flew across the room. His satisfaction turned to dread, though, as at that moment the door slid open to reveal Kanan. Well, whatever kanan was expecting to find, it certainly wasn't an oversized 100 kilogram greasecan delivered through airmail.

"Chopper! Are you OK?" Hera rushed over to check on her droid, ignoring a whimpering Kanan.

"I get crushed by a 100 kilogram lump of scrap and you worry about the droid?" He groaned, wincing as his ear got tugged by an irate Hera.

"Chopper is an invaluable member of this crew and he has feelings. He's not a lump of scrap. Besides, you're a grown man. You've faced worse that this. Stop whining," she admonished, before fussing over the c1 unit.

Ezra grimaced. _G__reat _he thought _Now I actually hurt another. I'm not getting off alive, am I_? His thoughts were cut short by a sudden burst of laughter. He looked around to see Zeb laughing his purple lasat ass off. "That was brilliant, kid!" He said, gasping for breath. Sabine too looked quite amused.

Chopper grunted and went off in a stream of code. "He says you were eavesdropping on our conversation, and that you chased him around and kicked him,"

"Firstly, he stole one of my WESTARs and zapped me before running off. Secondly, I got curious. The walls aren't exactly soundproof anyway,"

Chopper grumbled. "Whomp waa-whoommmpp" (Can we get rid of this meatbag?)

"No we can't!" Defended Sabine, who blushed upon realising how aggressive she sounded before hastily suppressing it, "He knows too much"

"Either way, we don't have time to send him home. We need to leave. And I'll be watching him for now," Hera declared, dragging Ezra by the ear to the cockpit

"What, hey! OW!"

"That's for kicking my droid," Hera said with a grin

* * *

"We'll be arriving shortly spectre 1. You guys ready?"

"Ready as we'll ever be spectre 2,"

"May this op not go sideways" Hera added after closing the com channel.

He and Hera were in the cockpit staring out into hyperspace. Sabine, Kanan, Zeb and Chopper were standing by the airlock. Apparently the plan involved fooling the imps into thinking that a certain _Lasat _was a "rare, hairless, purple wookie", at least from what Ezra gathered. _Crazy crew, crazy_ _plan _Ezra thought to himself, _OK, maybe SHE'S not THAT crazy_ he added, thinking about a certain mandalorean with beautiful hair and armor. _Get your head straight, Bridger! _He scolded himself, before shutting that thought away.

"This is crazy," he voiced out, "I don't mind sticking it to the empire, but not this far. Who does these kind of things?"

"We do," Hera replied nonchalantly, pressing a few buttons on the console. The ship slowly pulled out of hyperspace. And lo and behold, in front of them lay a great, ugly, grey piece of space junk the empire calls a transport.

Hera opened the comm channel. "Imperial Transport 651, this is starbird coming inbound,"

"_Starbird, Imperial 651. State your business,"_

"Bounty. We captured an additional wookie and have orders to hand him over to y'all,"

"_We have no such orders!_" Several TIEs detached from the transport and flew over to them

"That's fine," Hera calmly and smoothly replied, "We've already been paid by Governor Tarkin. Y'all don't want the oversized monong, I'll jettison it here, and leave y'all to answer to your superiors why the Empire has one less 'worker'"

Silence. Eerie silence. Then,

"Permission to dock granted. Bay 5,"

"Not bad," Ezra remarked

"Not like the imps use their hollow brains. If they have any," Hera replied with a grin

"True, true,"

The common chimed and Kanan's voice filtered through. "No troopers so far. Security's quite soft-" His voice was cut off by a large amount of static.

"Spectre 1, come in," Hera spoke, "Spectre 4? Spectre 5 do you read? Ughh, comms are down," she paused "No wait, not down. Jammed,"

Suddenly, Ezra got that feeling. This time it was warning him. "Something's coming," he muttered, before glancing at the direction the feeling was coming from.

On cue, a massive ship dropped out of hyperspace. Though, this was no freighter, transport or frigate. It was an Imperial Star Destroyer.

"That's an ISD! This was a set up!" Ezra yelled.

"It's definitely looking that way," Hera replied, "Look, I need you to get on that transport and warn them!"

"What about you?" Ezra shot back. "Why don't you go?"

Hera frowned at his statement. "I need to prep the ghost for departure and light speed. Now go hurry!" Ezra hesitated. Hera rolled her eyes. "Look, we may seem like strangers to you, but our crew boarded that ship to rescue imperial slaves. They don't know that it's a trap! If all you care about is yourself, than you're life is worthless. Kanan and the others risk their lives to help those in need. He helped YOU. Please, return the favor and warn them!"

Ezra thought about it for a few more seconds before sighing. "Alright! I can't believe I'm doing this though!" He yelled before running out of the cockpit

Hera smiled. "I can"

* * *

Ezra rounded a corner and ran down the corridor. He could faintly hear voices in the distance. Said voices grew louder and louder as he approached another corner.

"Just set the detonator and get the carpets outta here," _Found them!_

"Charges armed," Ezra rounded the corner and wouldn't ya know it, there was kanan and the purple monong.

"Things seem to be going better than the last op-"

"It's a trap!" Ezra yelled, "Don't open that door!"

Kanan and Zeb didn't seem to get the message, as they both turned and glared at Ezra. _Oh_ _boy. _"Karabast! The damn streetrat's blowing another op!" Zeb yelled in frustration

"You just don't get it, do you? Stay on the damn ship with Hera! You're going to get everyone killed!"

Ezra stopped, contemplating whether he should actually help them. " Alright fine," He finally said, turning around and walking back around the corner, "Hera just wanted to let you know that there's an ISD on top of us, and there boarding parties are on the way!" He yelled, still walking casually back the way he came. _OK, in 3, 2, 1-_

"SAY WHAT?" Ezra could only chuckle at their response. Blasterfire could be heard, an explosion and the sound of 2 men running for their lives.

"Believe me now?" Ezra gloated once they caught up to him. "We need to warn Sabine and that scrapheap, but the comms are jammed,"

"If everything works out, they'll follow the plan," Kanan said

_Yeah, 'cause this was part of your master plan_ _the whole_ _time _A squadron of Imps appeared in front of them. _Ah shit, here we go again _he thought, pulling out the WESTAR and aiming it at the oncoming imps, who in turn raised their rifles.

"Don't stop!" He heard Kanan yell. _A__re you actually craz-? _"Push off, NOW!"

Instantly, the lights flickered yellow and the A-grav went offline. _Oh shit _Ezra cursed inwardly, hastily pushing off as he was lifted off the ground. Wasting no time, he took advantage of the troopers disoriented and confused state, firing at anything that had glistening white, paper-thin armor. He counted at least 5 hits as they glided through, elbowing the ISB officer as he passed him.

"You OK kid?" Kanan yelled back.

Ezra snorted. "No shit, I'm fine,". He rolled onto his back and craned his neck to face the imps, who by now had regained their balance and were trying to pursue them. It was almost comical. He fired 2 more shots at the ISB officer, barely missing him.

Then the A-grav went back online. _S__HIT_ Ezra thought, collapsing onto the cold metal floor. He got up and ran, wanting to get as far away from the imps as possible before they regain their bearings. They reached the airlock. And there was Sabine and Chopper waiting for them. " Where are the wookies?" Sabine asked bewilderedly.

"No wookies. Man the nose gun. Tell Hera to get ready to take off,"

"Uh, right," Sabine said, still confused, before dashing off to the nose gun. Ezra found himself watching her before she disappeared around a corner through the airlock. Kanan and chopper followed suit. Ezra was about to follow, when a hand grabbed his shoulder and Zeb pushed him backwards.

Into the ISB Officer. Who grabbed him.

_ …...WHAT THE FU-_

"Kid, get away from him!" Zeb yelled, realising his mistake. He raised his rifle at the 2 of them.

"I'm trying, damn it!" Ezra shot back, managing to clear the officer just enough for zeb to shoot. Just then 2 stormtroopers ran in front and opened fire on Zeb. Zeb hesitated and fired at the troopers instead. The ISB officer, having had enough of Ezra's struggling, kicked his legs and pinned Ezra to the floor. Ezra looked up to see Zeb retreat back into the airlock.

_No_

"Sorry kid-"

_Please_

"-you did good,". The airlock slid shut. Ezra cursed. He craned his neck around just in time to see the ISB officer deliver him a hard punch. Ezra felt his head bang against the metal floor, before passing out.

* * *

"There, airlock shut!" Sabine heard Hera say. They were in the cockpit. Well technically Hera was. She was below it in the nose gun. "Chopper, jam their tractor beam!" She added, taking off.

She almost laughed at the droid's compliance. Usually, Chopper would, to put it mildly, act like a little shit. But whenever Hera is ordering him around in dangerous situations, he would comply. Just then, the comms chimed. "Attention, rebel vessel! Surrender or be destroyed. This if your first and final warning!"

She and Hera both chuckled. "Blow it out your exhaust vent," Hera said, "Literally. Sabine, if you may,"

That was her cue. Sabine pulled out a detonator and presses it. She could feel the ghost rock from the explosion. But she couldn't see it. "Ah, I can't see it from here. How'd it look?"

"Gorgeous, Sabine," came Kanan's response as the ship entered hyperspace, "As always,"

* * *

"The whole thing was a set up," Kanan explained once everyone was in the cockpit.

"You think Vizago was in on it?" Sabine queried. Vizago may be paying them, but that doesn't mean he isn't scheming at times.

"Well, he'd sell his mom to some Jawas for some credits, but we're a source of income. Odds are that he didn't know," Hera replied. "Ezra did alright,"

"Yeah, he did quite well," Kanan replied. "Where is he?"

"Uhhmm, I thought he was with you?" Zeb said, hoping they would believe that and drop the matter.

He was wrong. They all turned around in unison and stared at him, Kanan and Hera giving him a curious look whilst Sabine stared at him horrified.

"Zeb?" Sabine asked, "What did you do to him?"

"I didn't do anything," Zeb yelled, "That ISB agent grabbed him-"

" WHAT?!"

"The kid got grabbed, OK?"

"Garazeb Orrelios!" Crud. Hera's definitely mad now

"Come on Hera! We were dumping him afterwards anyway! This saves us fuel. Besides, they'll go easy on him. He's just a kid.

Kanan and Hera seemed a little resigned at his words. They were still worried though. But not as much as Sabine. She glared at Zeb for a few more minutes, before sighing and turning away, her concern and anxiety clearly displayed on her face.

* * *

_Ugh, where am I?_ Ezra thought. He felt his head ache, as if he was hit by a speeder. He opened his eyes. What he saw stunned him. He was inside an Imperial detention cell. Ezra groaned as the realisation hit him. _T__hey abandoned me. I helped them out and they abandoned me. _Just then, the cell's doors slid open and in strolled the ISB officer. He grinded his teeth and scowled at him.

" Nice to see you're awake," the officer said. "I'm Agent Kallus of the Imperial Security Bureau. And you are?"

Ezra snorted. "What do you want me to say? Guv'nor Tarkin? Look I only met them today, so I can't really tell you anything. So beat it,"

"Oh, don't worry. We don't want information. We want to use you as bait," Kallus replied

Ezra laughed, "Yeah, like that would work. You're not that bright for an ISB officer, are you? I'm nothing to them. They won't come back for me,"

Kallus said nothing for a few seconds, before turning around and motioning for the 2 guards. "Search him,"

They snatched Ezra's bag and WESTAR, before kicking him in the shin and butting his head with their rifles. They turned and left, leaving Ezra alone in the gloomy and dark cell.

Ezra swore. "'Return the favour and warn them'," he repeated mockingly. "Yeah, and a lot of good that did," He reached into his pocket and extracted the same box from earlier. "And of course, the only thing I have left is a damn box!" He grumbled, trying and failing to pry it open. Frustrated he chucked the cube to the other side of the room. He felt really tempted to punch the wall until his hands bled, but he stopped himself. He needed to calm down if he were to escape. Giving the cube one last glare, he sat back down on the cold, hard bed and shut his eyes, trying to think of a plan. He cleared his mind of his frustration, not noticing the clicking noises made by the corners of the box. The corners shifted, before the "box" lifted itself up into the air and hovered, the corners spreading out away from the "box". The box glowed, before projecting a holographic image of a cloaked man. Ezra, noticing the unusual glow, opened one eye. Both his eyes widened in fascination, awe and curiosity at the holograph, which began to speak.

_" This is Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. I regret to inform you that both the Jedi Order, and The Republic, have fallen, with the dark shadow of The Empire rising to take their place. This message is a warning and a reminder to all surviving Jedi: Trust in the force,"_

* * *

***A/N: Wow, it takes forever just to cover one episode. I'll upload the next chapter in a few days. Sorry this took so long. For those of you who are still reading this story after the long wait, thank you for your patience and I hope y'all enjoy. Cheers!**

**Oh, and this chapter and the last one were partly inspired by the fanfic "A British Rebel" by stevebond1990.**


End file.
